Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 4
Here is part four of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz. Cast *Pocahontas - Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *John Smith - Justin (from The Secret of NIMH) *Governor Ratcliffe - Jenner (from The Secret Of NIMH) *Meeko - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Flit - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Percy - Spike (from Tom and Jerry) *Chief Powhatan - Papa Mouskewitz (from An American Tail) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Mulch (from Wallace and Gromit) *Nakoma - Miss Kitty Mouse (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Kocoum - Starkiller (from Star Wars) *Kekata - Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) *Thomas - Whiff the Garbage Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Wiggins - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ben and Lon - Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (from Thomas and Friends) Transcript *to: Tanya arriving at Mrs. Mulch’s glen. *Mrs. Mulch: Is that my Tanya Mousekewitz? *Tanya Mousekewitz: Mrs. Mulch I need to talk to you. *Mrs. Mulch: Good morning, child. I was hoping you’d visit today. Why, your mother’s necklace! *Tanya Mousekewitz: That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. My father wants me to marry Officer Dibble. *Mrs. Mulch: Officer Dibble? But he’s so serious. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I know. My father thinks it’s the right path for me. But lately I’ve been having this dream and I think it’s— *Mrs. Mulch: Oh, a dream! Let’s hear all about it! (ANIMALS CHATTER) Quiet! Quiet! (FROG RIBBITS) Now, child, you were saying. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Well, I’m running through the woods and then right there in front of me is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin. *Mrs. Mulch: A spinning arrow? How unusual. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Yes! It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops. *Mrs. Mulch: Hmm. Well, seems to me this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path. *Tanya Mousekewitz: But Mrs. Mulch, what is my path? How am I ever going to find it? *Mrs. Mulch: (chuckles) Your mother asked me the very same question. *Tanya Mousekewitz: She did? What did you tell her? *Mrs. Mulch: I told her to listen. All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you. *WIND SPIRITS: Ay ay ay na ay ay na *Tanya Mousekewitz: I hear the wind. *Mrs. Mulch: Yes, what is it telling you? *Tanya Mousekewitz: I don’t understand. *Mrs. Mulch: Que que na-to-ra You will understand Listen with your heart You will understand Let it break upon you Like a wave upon the sand *Tanya Mousekewitz: It’s saying something’s coming! Strange clouds? *Mrs. Mulch: Listen with your heart. You will understand. *WIND SPIRITS: You will understand *Mrs. Mulch: What do you see? *Tanya Mousekewitz: Clouds. Strange clouds. *to: The Susan Constant. *Jenner: Look at it, Duncan. An entire New World chock full of gold, just waiting for me. *Duncan: And scores of adventures waiting for us, right, Spike? Do you think we’ll meet some savages? *Jenner: If we do, we should be sure to give them a proper English greeting. *Duncan: Oh, gift baskets! *Jenner: And he came so highly recommended. and Duncan enter *Justin: It’s perfect, Governor. The water’s deep enough, we can pull right up to shore. Hey there, Spike. *Duncan: Very well, then. Give the order. *Justin: Already done, sir. I’ve got a crew assembled and they’re ready to go. *Duncan: About the natives, I’m counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don’t disrupt our mission. *Justin: Well, if they’re anything like the savages I’ve fought before, it’s nothing I can’t handle. *Duncan: Right. That’ll be all, Smith, there’s a good man. *Justin: See ya, Spike. *Jenner: The men like Smith, don’t they? I’ve never been a popular man. *Duncan: I like you. *Jenner: And don’t think I don’t know what those backstabbers at court say about me. *Duncan: Oh yes, all that talk about you being a pathetic social climber who’s failed at everything he’s— *Jenner: I’m very well aware that this is my last chance for glory. But mark my words, Duncan, when King Nod see the gold these peasants unearth success will be mine, at last. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoof